Eclipse
by Tahsi
Summary: Eles até podiam ser como o Sol e a Lua, mas eles estavam vivendo seu eclipse - Slash/Drarry/Oneshot


Lá fora, o sol aparecia ainda tímido, mas Harry não se importou que ainda fosse cedo. Levantou-se devagar da cama, não queria acordá-lo. Não agora. Seguiu para o banheiro, tomou apenas um banho rápido. Deixou o quarto sem fazer nenhum barulho. Draco Malfoy quando acordava não era a pessoa mais amigável do mundo. Foi para cozinha. Olhou pela janela e viu que as flores continuavam cobertas pela neve. Sentou-se na mesa e fez alguns acenos com a varinha e o café-da-manhã começou a ser feito. Como amava magia. Certo, talvez a comida feita com magia não ficasse tão boa assim, mas não era culpa sua. Draco era bem melhor com esse tipo de feitiço.

Depois do café pronto, Harry subiu para o quarto, levando a bandeja com feitiço. Deixou-a sobre o cômodo ao lado da cama e se aproximou de Draco.

"Draco" – Harry afagava levemente os cabelos loiros – "Draco, acorda" – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Me deixa dormir" – Draco se virou, dando de costas para Harry.

"Eu fiz o café-da-manhã, vai esfriar se você não acordar e comer"

"Eu já comi, nem faz tanto tempo assim" – Viu um sorriso sacana escapar dos lábios do loiro. Harry riu.

"Vamos Draco, acorde" – Depositou beijos no pescoço pálido.

"Golpe baixo, Harry" – Se virou puxando o rosto do namorado para si.

Harry encostou seus lábios, mas Draco se afastou alegando que não tinha escovado os dentes. Harry riu irritando o outro. Deu-se por vencido e sentou-se na cama. Harry levou a bandeja até ele.

"Você tem que melhorar com esses feitiços" – Draco torceu o nariz.

"Não precisa agradecer, fiz com todo carinho" – O loiro riu e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado.

Harry sentou-se na cama com as pernas ao redor do namorado, abraçou-o pela cintura fazendo com que as costas do loiro encostassem-se ao seu peito. Deu um leve beijo no pescoço pálido, fazendo Draco rir.

"Harry! Assim eu não consigo comer"

"Você comeu nem faz tanto tempo assim" – Sorriu contra o pescoço de Draco.

"Isso não vale. Vai ter volta, Harry James Potter"

"Estou esperando" – Harry continuou depositando leves beijos no pescoço do loiro.

Draco resmungava que Harry atrapalhava seu apetite, que ele ficaria magro por causa dele e nunca mais Harry olharia na sua cara enquanto o moreno ria esperando Draco terminar de comer.

"Pronto, agora leve a bandeja"

"E por que você acha que eu vou fazer isso?" – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Porque eu vou tomar banho e me arrumar" – Draco sorriu angelical virando seu rosto para Potter.

"Certo, você venceu" – Largou o namorado, puxou a varinha do bolso e levitou a bandeja – "Daqui à uma hora eu volto, talvez você esteja pronto"

Harry desviou do travesseiro que Draco jogou e saiu do quarto. Não poderia estar mais feliz com a vida que tinha. Mesmo que Draco Malfoy não fosse a pessoa mais fácil para se conviver. Teve que se acostumar com cada mania sua, cada defeito, cada exigência, e essa não eram poucas, mas no final ele tinha a melhor da recompensas. Deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa e se sentou no sofá. Encarou a TV e sorriu, lembrava-se do dia que ela chegou, Draco simplesmente não concordava em ter em casa um objeto trouxa desse jeito, mas Harry sempre tinha um jeito de fazer Draco concordar com boa parte das coisas. Nesse caso, não foi diferente.

A parte mais difícil de tudo isso, foi fazer as pessoas aceitarem. Ron foi o primeiro a discordar dizendo que ele deveria ser internado no St. Mungus, Hermione foi mais compreensiva, até ajudou Ron a aceitar isso, exatamente como Harry imaginou que seria. Em certas horas ele desejava que Sirius estivesse lá com ele, seu padrinho iria entender, tinha certeza. Suspirou, talvez na hora do almoço Malfoy terminasse de se arrumar.

"Que bom que sentiu saudades de mim, _Potter_" – O loiro se aconchegou entre os braços do namorado.

Harry puxou o namorado contra si, juntando seus lábios para um beijo delicado. Draco sorriu depois de partir o beijo.

"O que vai ter hoje?" – Draco perguntou com fingida má vontade.

"O que você quiser" – Deu um leve beijo no topo da cabeça do namorado e sorriu.

"Você não é nem um pouco romântico" – Draco torceu o nariz e virou, deitando-se sobre Harry.

Harry riu e passou os braços ao redor do loiro, trazendo-o para mais perto e assistiu ele convocar o controle com magia. Enquanto Draco ria de algum desenho animado que passava, Harry o admirou. Eram raros os momentos que Draco abaixava a guarda e demonstrava sentimentos. Momentos que Harry aprendeu a apreciar como se fossem jóias raras.

Harry sabia que já não podia mais viver sem ele. Sem os exageros, sem a frieza natural, sem a ironia, sem as demonstrações discretas de amor, sem as crises de idade. Não saberia viver sem o amor de Draco.

Tudo entre eles mudou tão rapidamente. Eles, aparentemente, se odiavam na época do colégio, mas aparências não dizem nada. Eles não tinham nada para ficar juntos. Não gostavam das mesmas coisas, têm personalidades diferentes, atitudes diferentes, maneiras de pensar diferentes, valores diferentes.

Eles eram com o Sol e a Lua

Mas o que é isso tudo perto do amor? Um sentimento tão puro e tão simples, que todos, e ao mesmo tempo, ninguém entende.

E Harry sabia que no momento em que ele beijou Draco pela primeira, o que ele sentiu foi amor. Sabia que no momento em que segurou a mão dele e pediu que ele pensasse antes de brigar com ele ou sair correndo, ele estava tomando uma decisão. E talvez uma das mais importantes da sua vida. Sabia que quando aceitou ir para cama com Draco pela primeira vez, ele estava assumindo riscos, criando responsabilidades. Estava mudando o curso natural de suas histórias. Não estava mudando apenas o seu destino e o de Malfoy, mas também de todos os seus amigos.

Talvez o momento que Harry mais teve medo em sua vida não foi quando teve que enfrentar Voldemort cara a cara, mas sim quando eles decidiram mostrar para todos o amor que sentiam. As reações foram exatamente como ele pensou que seriam. Mesmo que Draco estivesse ao seu lado durante todo o tempo, foi difícil para Harry agüentar tudo que falavam. Desde colunas em jornais pelo mundo bruxo até críticas de amigos mais próximos. Mas eles conseguiram passar por tudo isso e hoje estavam juntos. Tentando esquecer que Harry era o salvador do mundo bruxo e que Draco já havia matado e torturado muito dos que Harry queria proteger. Tentando esquecer que um dia se odiaram. Tentando esquecer que não foram feitos para ficaram juntos.

Mas de que valia isso? De que valia a opinião das pessoas se o mais importante era que estavam juntos? Juntos e tão bem. Era em Draco que Harry encontrava forças para continuar, para levantar todo dia, ir ao trabalho e agüentar todos os cochichos pelos corredores. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo as pessoas não tinham cansado de inventar histórias. Algumas vezes Harry pensava em desistir, em jogar tudo para o alto e ceder à pressão, mas nesses momentos ele se lembrava de Draco. Lembrava do seu sorriso espontâneo, dos seus olhos cinza brilhando, do que corpo frágil, seus toques delicados e tudo, mais do que nunca, parecia fazer sentido

Oh, por Merlin, como ele amava Draco. Harry faria qualquer coisa apenas para o ver rindo, para fazê-lo feliz. Ele já não saberia viver sem Draco, por mais clichê que isso possa soar era a pura verdade

"Draco, eu te amo" – Sussurrou Harry baixinho e recebeu um 'Como você é meloso, Potter' entre sorrisos

Eles até podiam ser como o Sol e a Lua, mas eles estavam vivendo seu eclipse

-

**n/a:** primeira fic que eu posto. Eu nem gosto dela, mas eu decidi postar, nem sei o porquê. Acho que é o refrigerante fazendo efeito em mim


End file.
